Soulmates
by Marz123
Summary: After the End of the World Party Casey and Cappie go their separate ways. Eight years later Casey's little brother Rusty is getting married and her carefully constructed life turns upside down when Cappie steps up to the alter as Rusty's best man.
1. Hows It Gonna Be When You Don't Know Me?

**Greek: Soulmates**

**Summary**: After the End of the World Party Casey and Cappie go their separate ways. Eight years later Casey's little brother Rusty is getting married and her carefully constructed life turns upside down when Cappie steps up to the alter as Rusty's best man. Is it like Cappie said? Can you always go back to your soulmate or does time really heal all wounds?

**A/N:** Hey guys. As promised this is my new Casey3Cappie story. Its taken me a while but Ive actually managed to write the whole thing! I may edit the direction of the story depending on the reviews but otherwise its pretty much complete. I'll be updating pretty regularly...reviews will help me update faster of course. Be sure to check out the chapter titles. They correspond to song lyrics. The songs that Ive borrowed the lyrics from represent the mood I'm going for in that particular chapter. I'm looking forward to hearing what you thing. I'm also looking forward to the new season of Greek which starts (according to my count down clock which I have on my desk top) in exactly 25 days, 4 hours, 4 mins, and 16 seconds!!!!

Chapter 1- How's It Gonna Be When You Don't Know Me Anymore?

_Casey Cartwright felt a shiver creep up her spine, making the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. She looked around at the people at her table. Everyone was talking, laughing. No one seemed to notice the warm night air change as if an electromagnetic switch had been flipped on. A sudden mist floated around them, coating the air with a thick suffocating layer of fog. Casey turned in her chair to face the dance floor, her gaze drawn automatically to a pair of startlingly blue eyes. She gasped as she looked at the face of a man she hadn't seen in 8 years. He stood on the other side of the dance floor on an old rotting dock that jutted out into the lake, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black suit. The mist, picked up off the surface of the lake by the light breeze, swirled around him, making his features blurry._

_Casey rose silently from her chair, her eyes still locked with the man from her past. He had barely changed at all, she realized, as she moved slowly toward him. The white lamps lighting the lakeside swayed in the breeze and seemed to dim, the stars moving closer in the night sky. The music faded away until the only thing Casey could hear was the whispering of the wind, urging her to move forward. She was vaguely aware of Rusty and Jordan dancing and saw from her peripheral vision that they, like all the other dancers, had stopped to watch her._

_Casey sighed with relief as she finally reached the dock and stepped onto it, her lavender dress brushing the floor, the wood moist and springy beneath her bare feet. She reached out to him with a hand, the haze around her becoming thicker. She tried to call to him as the darkness swallowed her but no sound came out. Casey could only see his outline now as the night pressed on her skin. He took a step toward her and for a fleeting second she thought he would come to her but he only turned, his hands still in his pockets, and walked away into the mist. _

Casey slowly opened her eyes and looked into the darkness that surrounded her. Before her eyes could adjust she felt warm air tickle her ear and was distantly aware of the light dusting of hair that covered the chest of the man pressed to her back as well as the swell of his erection against her thigh.

"You were moaning in your sleep," a husky voice said next to her ear. "Tell me what you were dreaming about."

_Cappie_, she thought as a hand snaked out of the darkness to cup her naked breast. She felt a surge of heat between her legs and then felt it fade just as quickly as it had come.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Casey said flatly, pulling herself up from the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Casey stepped into a pair of red lace panties and a crumpled pair of Levi's before turning to face Kale Turner, whom she could now see was laying on his side, naked, his head propped up by his hand.

"Why?" Casey asked, pulling a red t-shirt over her head, "Something has to be wrong if I don't want to sleep with you?"

"Exactly," he said, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Well there's nothing wrong."

Casey felt Kale studying her face as she slipped on her beat up jogging sneakers. He knew she was lying, of course, and she was thankful that it was too dark for him to see her clearly. They'd reached that level of friendship where he could see the spasms of pain that occasionally flickered in her green eyes. Kale, along with his boss and her best friend, Ashleigh Howard, was one of the few people that knew her so well. But if he had guessed at the reason for her sudden desire for a late night stroll he said nothing. That's what she loved most about Kale: he didn't push.

"Don't wait up," she said before closing her bedroom door behind her.

Casey grabbed her house keys out of the floral fruit bowl her mother had given her for Christmas three years ago, which sat on her kitchen counter and had never actually held any fruit. She felt a weight lift off her chest as she stepped out of her cool, central air controlled house into the balmy New York evening. She looked to the left and to the right as she trotted down the steps of her Brooklyn townhouse. Like her life, her street was deserted, a row of street lamps showing her only the sleepy trees and the obscure shadows made by silent cars jammed into their tight spaces. She felt something pull in her chest as she listened to her footsteps, the only sound to be heard at this time of night.

She loved her neighborhood. _Carroll Gardens, Brooklyn is clean, safe, and a great place to raise a family_, she thought, repeating the words her real estate agent had told her the first time she had set foot into her 2,880 sq. foot brownstone in Carroll Gardens' historical district. All the houses in New York City's smallest historical district were built roughly around the mid to late 1800s and featured large front gardens, an unusual attribute for Brooklyn. Casey had been tired of her once posh SoHo apartment in Manhattan and had opted for a quiet neighborhood with a young, stylish yet unpretentious edge.

Three and a half years ago Casey had been ready to start a family. She'd packed all her boxes, taken the trip across the Brooklyn Bridge, and given a key to her fiancé, who moved in two months later. But like all of her other relationships, her romance with Robert Morelli had come to a screeching halt before they'd had a chance to walk down the aisle. The smart, charming, and unwittingly self-deprecating defense lawyer from Boston had swept Casey off her feet only to leave her most nights to drown himself in the bottom of a whisky bottle.

Casey smiled as she turned the corner and found herself staring down Smith Street. It was well lit and cheerful. Little clusters of people, mostly young people, walked along the sidewalk, going in and out of the many bars and lounges that lined the street. It was one of two central streets housing the otherwise residential neighborhood's unique boutiques, trendy restaurants, and themed bars. Her engagement to Rob had been fast, even by her standards, but he had somehow managed to relieve the awful loneliness that had crept into her heart and wrapped itself around her bones.

After she and Rob had moved into the townhouse, however, it became obvious to her that she had just been kidding herself. She couldn't spend her life picking him up off the floor of The Zombie Hut, the tiki hut themed bar she now stood in front of, and she could no longer pretend that she was happy. Casey walked in, nodded to a couple of the faces that turned her way and sat down at the bar, ordering herself a lemon drop.

After kicking Rob out of her life, and changing her locks, Casey felt sure that he had been a very cheap imitation of someone she had lost a long time ago and that's why it hadn't worked out. Casey took a big gulp of her drink and tried to push the thought away, focusing instead on the man that lay alone in her bed right now.

Kale had stepped into her life just as Rob was finally stepping out. Ashleigh, always doing whatever she could to ease Casey's incessant sense of loneliness, had set them up on a blind date. Casey snorted at the thought, drawing her glass to her lips again. Kale, a former model and now Ashleigh's business manager, had girls climbing all over him and had only gone out with her at Ashleigh's repeated requests. He was tall and boyishly handsome, his dirty blond hair always impeccably cut and his shirts neatly pressed. He looked like a guy's guy and usually had a pretty model hanging on his arm. Casey attributed it to him having to prove his masculinity and heterosexuality in an industry controlled by women and gays. But he was doing wonders for Ashleigh's Upper East Side boutique, Amp3, and he satisfied Casey in bed, asking very little of her, so she didn't care what his issues were. Casey sighed before draining the last of her drink. Who was she to be pointing out Kale's issues let alone analyzing them? She was the one sitting at a bar at one o'clock in the morning, unable to sleep for fear that she'll dream of a man that she hadn't seen in eight plus years. A man she would surely see again in only two days time at her brother's wedding.

x

x

x

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

Casey cracked one eye open and through blurred vision saw a glass filled with clear liquid.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded hoarse and thick to her own ears.

"It's vodka," Kale said from somewhere above her.

Casey opened her eye fully. She was laying on her stomach on the hardwood floor in her living room near the front door. A pillow had been stuffed under her head, a blanket thrown over her body, and her sneakers taken off. Resting a few inches in front of her face was a wine glass from her kitchen filled halfway with the Grey Goose Vodka she kept in the bottom drawer of her liquor cabinet. She tried to lift her head but put it down immediately.

"Drink it. It will help with your hangover."

"How do you know I was drinking vodka last night?"

"Case, I've know you for over two years and the only thing I've ever seen you order is a lemon drop."

"Oh," Casey said, unsure of what to say.

A small bottle of extra strength Tylenol and a Poland Spring landed next to the vodka. Kale walked away, his footsteps fading as he went into the bathroom. A few moments later the shower went on.

Sighing Casey slowly raised herself into a seating position. Her hair was probably a mess and she felt like she had mold growing on her teeth. She was instantly grateful that he had left her to her own devices. Picking up the wine glass, she gingerly swallowed some of the vodka. Next, she popped four of the Tylenols, chasing them with half the bottle of water.

After a few minutes of staring into space Casey was finally able to pick herself up off the floor. She stumbled into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and then headed upstairs to shower. Today was going to be a long day. She was to have lunch with her family and she could already see the look her mother was going to give her at showing up to a family function baggy-eyed and hung over.

Somehow or other today was just not going to be her day.


	2. A Wounded Heart You Gave

**Greek:**

**A/N**: Hey guys. Sorry about not updating. Had to take a unexpected trip to my dads. Stayed there for a week...no internet. I almost died. BUT...I'm back now and am very grateful for all the reviews! Keep reading and as always your reviews are much appricated. Check out the lyrics for Again by Janet Jackson. Expect a quick update to make up for how long it took me to get Ch 2 up!

Chapter 2- A Wounded Heart You Gave My Soul You Took Away

Casey smoothed her floral skirt as turned the corner onto Gansevoort Street. Her eyes felt incredibly dry under her Prada sunglasses and her head was about to split open. She felt little comfort in the fact that her skirt was not wrinkled.

"You look fine," Kale said.

Casey turned her head slowly to the man walking next to her, giving him a weak smile. Yes, she silently agreed, she did _look_ fine. Her hair was neatly swept up into a twist and she was wearing a casual black tank top from Amp3 with modest wedge sandals. They went nicely with her skirt. She _looked_ fan-freakin-tatic but she _felt_ like she was going to throw up.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said. She wasn't sure why but as she walked closer to the restaurant she felt a growing sense of apprehension. She was truly grateful for his presence.

"You know I'd do anything for you," he said in a low steady voice. Casey looked up at him through her sunglasses and her stomach twisted. There was something in the tone of his voice that made her nervous. Kale was her friend with occasional benefits and nothing more. She liked spending time with him but she wasn't looking for any kind of commitment. She'd been through too much. Casey opened her mouth to tell him not to say things like that but closed it as he turned his head to watch a twenty something year old redhead walk by in a denim mini skirt. Casey shook her head, remembering that Kale was also not the committing type. She decided that her paranoia and uneasy feelings had more to do with her hangover than anything else. On top of that, her mother was going to be present and eating lunch with her was like being covered in A1 steak sauce and throwing yourself to the wolfs. No wonder she felt anxious.

Her relationship with her mother had not gotten better since she graduated college. It had gotten worse. As far as Casey was concerned she had done everything her parents asked of her. She went to college, graduated with good grades, and got herself a good job. In the seven years that she had been working for Padilla Speer and Beardsley she had made a name for herself as one of New York's top publicists. She had many clients in the tristate area that not only genuinely liked her but also trusted her. One of her bosses, Don Padilla, even thanked her by name when they won PRWeek's Midsize PR Agency of the Year award.

Her mother was proud of her, of course, but Karen Cartwright just couldn't stand the amount of influence Casey had over her little brother. According to her mother, Casey had been a bad influence for Rusty ever since she could talk. It was Casey's fault, for instance, that Rusty had gotten mixed up with the Kappa Taus in their CRU days. It was also Casey's fault that Rusty moved out of their home in Chicago to live over eight hundred miles away in New York City.

"There it is," Kale said,. Casey looked up and saw the restaurant, Macelleria, across the street. It was a beautiful June day and about half a dozen people sat dining outside the Italian steakhouse. Casey spotted Jordan first. She was sitting at a large table near the door talking animatedly to Casey's dad, Russell Cartwright, who sat next to her. Next to her dad was her mom. She was talking to a brunette sitting across from her, who Casey had never seen before. The look on her mother's face was of polite interest but Casey could tell, even from across the street, that her mother was irked about something. Rusty sat across from Jordan and in between Rusty and the brunette was…

"_On this day, our time at Cyprus Rhodes ends. On this day, we gather to celebrate the last four years. On this day, we remember our accomplishments and the friends we've made along the way. We remember that special teacher that sparked our interest in a subject that would eventually become our majors and minors. We remember that friend that stayed up half the night studying with us for our final exam. We remember our roommates and our favorite RAs who used to let us hang out in their room. On this day, our time at Cyprus Rhodes ends and on this day, our future begins. I remember my first day here…" _

_Casey listened as the valedictorian, a small Asian girl named Jenny Chu, remembered her first day. Sorrow filled Casey's longs as she took a deep breath, looking at the faces of those graduating with her. Some people beamed with pride, some had tears of happiness in their eyes, and others looked utterly bored. No one looked sad however. Except, perhaps, for her. She was happy to be graduating but she was sad that this was the end. She would miss everyone, but that wasn't what caused the lump in her throat or the stinging at the corners of her eyes. It was the sense of having unfinished business. As she thought this her head involuntarily turn to the left and her eyes settled on Cappie. _

_He was sitting only two people away in her row with the rest of the "Ca's", his hands resting on his knees, slouching in his chair. As always she was amazed that he had managed to file for graduation using his nickname rather than his real name, whatever that might be._

"_Dude you actually made it to graduation." _

_Both Casey and Cappie turned their heads. Evan Chambers was sitting directly behind the person next to her. He was leaning forward in his chair, leering at Cappie as if they were sharing some private joke. _

"_Yeah and its your damn fault," Cappie whispered back, returning the smile. _

"_But how'd you do it? I didn't think you actually had a enough credits in any major to graduate on time." _

"_CRU Baccalaureate Program."_

"_You mean that thing where you take a bunch of different courses and they combine it into an independent study degree?" _

"_Yep." _

"_Well congrads man. I'm glad to see you made it," Evan said truthfully, slapping Cappie on the shoulder._

_Cappie beamed at Evan one last time before returning his attention to Jenny Chu on stage._

_It was on the tip of her tongue. All Casey had to do was open her mouth and say it. If Cappie could accept congratulations from Evan Chambers, someone he hated, than he could accept it from her. She wanted to talk to him very badly and saying congrads to him might spark a deeper conversation. He was the unfinished business that weight so heavily on her heart, she realized, as she looked at him. They hadn't spoken since she told him how she felt about him at The End of the World Party. It had been very hard these past few months to not pick up the phone and call him or try to ignore him at Greek events. She hated that Rusty saw him on a daily basis and could talk to him. But now maybe she could talk to him too. He might even be expecting her to whisper something to him. His eyes had gone from the stage to her several times during the ceremony. He definitely wanted her to say something._

"_Congratulations Cappie," she said in a low voice. Cappie slowly turned his head to look at her and when their eyes locked Casey could not breath. His blue eyes were so clear and so obviously full of pain._

"_Thanks," he whispered back, turning his head to the stage once more._

"Casey?" Kale said, pulling her by the arm. He was standing in the street between to parked cars, looking concerned. Apparently she had stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, staring off into space for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked in that same loving tone from earlier.

Casey's gaze flickered across the street, her heart accelerating to an unreasonable speed. She'd dreamed about this moment for years, most recently last night, and this was not how she envisioned meeting the guy that had broke her heart. He was supposed to meet them in Lake George tomorrow night for the rehearsal dinner. She was going to wear her new blue dress and she was definitely not going to be hung over. She wanted to turn on her heel and run. Run all the way back to Brooklyn, to her clean, safe neighborhood.

"I'm fine," Casey said, squaring her shoulders and putting her chin up. She was far from fine.

Casey held her breath as she walked up to the table. Everyone had already ordered their drinks and it was apparent that they were waiting for her.

"Hi everyone," she said, purposely letting her eyes sweep over Jordan and her parents before turning to look at the man from her past.

"Cappie! Oh my god. It's so nice to see you." Casey said, putting her sunglasses on the top of her head. The blue of Cappie's eyes changed without the tint of her glasses and she found that they were even bluer than she remembered. The face was older but it still had a familiar youthful quality.

She had switched to the people skills she employed at work but her cool composure nearly fell when she realized that he was holding hands with the brunette.

"Hi Case," he said, her nickname slipping easily from his mouth. He was smiling awkwardly as if he too was thinking about the last time they saw each other.

"Casey, honey, sit down." Karen interrupted, thankfully thwarting an uncomfortable moment. "You're late and we've already…oh, who is this?"

Casey turned to see Kale standing at her shoulder.

"This is Kale Turner." She said. "Kale, this is my mom and dad, Karen and Russell Cartwright."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright," he said cordially, making Karen smiled.

"And this is Cappie, an old friend and Rusty's best man."

"What's up?" Kale nodded in his direction. "Hey Rus, Jordan."

"This is my girlfriend, Michelle," Cappie said to them. The brunette offered Casey a smile. Michelle was exactly what Casey would expect in a girlfriend of Cappie's. She was thin and had full lips and large breasts. Her hair was chestnut brown and long, the tips touching the middle of her back. She was pretty in a very obvious way. Casey hated her immediately.

"Excuse me," Casey said to a passing waiter. "We need another place setting."

Kale held out Casey's chair, prompting an even bigger smile form her mom, then sat and waited for his place setting.

"Casey, you haven't told me you were dating someone," Karen said, practically twitching with excitement over her daughter's new interest. "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, we're not—"

"Keeping count." Casey interrupted as she watched Cappie put his arm around the brunette's chair. "We're not keeping count. It's been a while."

"Well, it couldn't be that long," Karen insisted. "I was just here in April."

The waiter came and put a water glass, napkin, fork, and knife in front of Kale.

"Oh, can I have a cosmo please?" Casey asked before he could walk away.

"A cosmo?" He repeated in a heavy accent.

"Yes."

"And for you sir?" The waiter turned to Kale.

"I'll just stick with the water, thanks," he said, eyeing Casey warily.

As soon as the waiter walked away Karen checked her silver wristwatch.

"Casey, it's 12:30 in the afternoon."

"I know." She said, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the ache in her chest.

Today was so not her day.


End file.
